Before and After
by Darksakudragon
Summary: It's only a two chapter of what Sakura was before and what Sakura will be after.Enjoy


**Back when Sakura was a nobody and now to a somebodeh:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"SAKURA!GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF NOW!",mom hollered and I sniffled,'<em>Great...another miserable day at school..let's have a fun time there<em>'

**Oh,and while you're at it,can you buy that delicious chips you got the other day?**

I groaned,"Fuck my life"

I went into the bathroom,took a quick shower,put on my sweater and grabbed my glasses. I fumbled through the drawers and found some baggy jeans and slid them on.

**You look like some shit girl**

I rolled my eye at Inner's childish attempt and placed a finger delicately over to my glasses,pushing the frames back onto the bridge of my nose,"I'd say I look like a dork but that sounds better. oh shit,I'm late for school."

I ran out from my room and put on my worn out sneakers and grabbed my ruffed-out bag and noticed a looming shadow. Sighing,I began as daintily as possible,"Mom,I'll be back as soon as possible-"

Ah fuck. I've yet to finish my sentence and she's already yanked my hair,growling,"You listen you lil' piece o' shit. Don't eva call me yer mom yer got bitch?"

**Fuck OW!Tell your mom to stop it**

Can't,she's my mom

**And not a very bright one at that too...**

"I understand ma'am",I struggled,trying to breathe in properly,not wanting to pass out from the lack of gas,thanks for the pain,resulting in a very pained me trying to break free from my mom's torture hold.

She finally let me go but not before kicking me to the ground,"Yer better be back you fucking whore or I'll look for you and kill you"

Yeah,yeah,yeah

You'll kill me then bring me to the hospital and bawl hard at the doctors and beg them to save my life saying that I had tried to commit suicide,and i still have no fucking idea why they all fell for it.

**Because this town is full of shitty people dudette**

I got up,painfully,breathing in slowly,my eyes watering. I know that she's eyeing me with those predatory eyes of hers and I'm not gonna shiver from it.

I got out from my house and was walking halfway through to school when it started to rain.

'_Shit,just my luck_',I cursed and rain into the school building,only to bump into somebody. And looked up.

_GASP_

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?Running into me,_dirtying_ me?You bitch?",a certain blonde screeched causing me to cringe.

She yanked,again,my hair and made me face the rest of her gang.

Yes.

Lil' miss Ino and her croonies.

And would you look at that?I see the Akatsuki(The feared gang in school) And Sasuke Uchiha and his so-called popular friends.

These _fiend_. I hate them all.

"Hey I-Ino,w-why don't you teach this lil b-bitch a lesson?",A certain girl with blue hair and lavender eyes smirked and I,being the prey here,rolled my eyes at her pathetic attempt to scare me. I mean seriously?How can you just tell somebody to scare somebody when you're _fucking stuttering_?

I heard a snort from the Ice king,AKA Sasuke,and his friends laughing

And noticed the Akatsuki looking boredly at me.

I seethed from within when Ino threw me to the ground,scratch that. _MUDDY_ ground and threw all the contents in my bag onto the floor as well

Of course I can't help but feel useless or helpless in this situation.

Of course I can't help but to cry when they laughed at me.

As I hear them walk away,leaving me all alone in the rain I cursed myself all over again.

_It can't be helped that my mom's nothing but a useless drunkard or the fact that my dad's a criminal who's currently behind bars_

_It can't be helped that I've attained pink hair from my dad's grandmother or for the fact that I'm ugly._

_I can't help it if my mom hates me to the guts 'cos I look exactly like dad and I can't help it if everybody's picking onto me only because I'm weak or for the fact that my family is super poor._

_The rest of our families abandon hopes in us because we're nothing but a disgrace_

As I recite this words to myself,tears began to spill and I let it all out.

But I felt a gentle hand on me,a warm one and i looked up to stare into the gentle eyes of my aunt.

"What did they do to you Sakura?You should have just fought them off",she cooed as she got me up to my feet and I could no longer feel the pitter-patter of rains on,my back anymore.

I looked up and met with Shizune's kind face and Tsunade's hardened one.

"It's no use...even if I were to do that...they would still...",I trailed off.

Why bother come save me now?

Why bother coming when all hope is gone already?

"Shizune,get into the car now",Tsuande barked and poor startled Shizune almost dropped the umbrella she was holding. "B-but..S-Sakura.." "GET IN NOW!If she doesn't want to fight back then let it be. She's been nothing but a wimp. A coward",Tsunade roared that Shizune practically cringe from the tone of her voice.

Those words egged me on as I watched Shizune get into the car but not before giving me a pitiful look.

How I hate that look.

How I _especially_ loathe that look.

"Wait..",my voice was only but a whisper

but they couldn't hear me.

**Of course they can't hear you. **

**Shout Sakura!SHOUT!**

"Wait..",I tried again,but it was hoarse,but only hoarse this time.

Still they couldn't hear me and the doors were closing.

**SHOUT DAMMIT!**

Panic rised inside me but I kept myself calm and shouted,"WAIT!"

They stopped,yet no one came out.

"Could you...please...teach me how to fight?",I whispered hoarsely,cluthcing onto my bag for comfort,feeling the rain on my head,my shoulders,"Could you...help me prove myself and all of them that I...I"

I couldn't finish what I had wanted to say because I couldn't remember anything else.

"Remember what?",Tsunade's voice was surprisingly soft and I looked to face her,she was under the rain and I noticed Shizune scrambling out from the car with an umbrella over her head.

I looked into Tsunade's crystal-blue eyes.

Those fiery,determined eyes.

My aunt's eyes.

And then I remembered. And opened my mouth,a sudden rush of adrenaline and I continued confidently,"I want to be able to prove all of them that I,Sakura Haruno,will be the one to make ALL of them bow down before me!"

Shizune had tears streaming out from her eyes down her cheeks,smiling proudly and Tsunade,giving a sastified smile turned her back on me and before getting into her car,she turned around to face me and said with no regret,"Then come with me and I'll train you hard,and make you blossom into a beautiful flower,Sakura. You shall erase the black smudge that your family had once stained."

I grinned boardly. Very rare,but what the heck.

Shizune smiled and her face turned dark,"Then you will crush all of them no,Sakura?"

Tsunade looked at me and I smirked eviily,"I'll get them all,and crush all of them like the bugs they are. Mark my words,I'll get my revenge..soon.."

Tsunade smiled proudly as I got into the car,"Because,noone and I mean _noone_ messes with the Harunos and gets away with it"

The car door closes and we rode off to Suna,away from the bustling city of Konohagure(sp?)

I am Sakura Haruno.

I was only 15 when I left home.

And I shall bring back hell to those who had made me suffer

3 years on,when I,the cherry blossom of Konoha

High ranking officer of Konoha

comes back to crush every single vermin and make them all bow before me.

_Soon,my dear friends...the Hell neko shall return to make all your lifes a living hell..._

* * *

><p><strong>yes,the next one will come out for the next chapter<strong>

**And that,will be the last one before it is put up for adoption. **

**Till then,enjoy the story...because time is slowly,painfully ticking...**

_**away...**_


End file.
